Hyper-active Rainbow
by prontobadjuju
Summary: Pitch was only just defeated about a year ago, and Many finally forgives someone and lifts the restraint he's had on them. But only because he let it slip about her and now North wants to meet her. When she goes to meet him troubles ensues. And even more, she might be falling for a certain white haired spirit. Story better than sum. please read. Purly humor & romance. JackxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this idea came to me one day while I was watching Shanghai Noon. Great movie by the way. Anyways, it's been banging the back of my head trying to get out for like four months now. I just never knew how to start it. But I finally figured it out! So here it is, hope it's as good as I thought it was. Oh, and when I was making my OC, I was kinda on a sugar high, so that's why she's really hyper, also another reason you'll find out about later. This takes place about A year after the events of the movie.**

**I do not own RotG. If I did, you'd already be hearing about another one of them.**

* * *

Hi, my names... What I can't tell them my name yet? ... Fine, I'll wait. Sorry, but I have to tell you a story first.

We all know the story of the Guardians battle with pitch, right? Good, I can skip over that part. But let me tell you something you probably didn't know, Manny didn't give Jack Frost his powers. Surprised? Well, let me explain. So when the time came for Manny to make a new winter spirit, (And I say new because there was old man winter, but he just got too old), he was looking at a man on the other side of the planet from where Jackson Overland was. Let me tell you something, that man was a complete jerk, only cared about himself, and only saved the other mans life because he accidentally ran into him and shoved him forward, and them got stabbed himself. Anyway, Manny was about to give this other guy, James I think was his name, the winter spirit powers. So, I did what any logical person would. I snuck into the Raybeam room, and gave Jackson the powers before Many came. And look what doing the right thing got me landed in. House arrest for the past 310 years!

Now I'll tell you who I am, My name is Erin R. Lunar. That's right, I'm the daughter of Tsar Lunar, a.k.a. the man in the moon. My mom is Mother Nature, don't tell anyone they hooked up, they've been together for a millenium, and have kept it a secret from everyone but Father Time for this long. Now back to my statement earlier, I may have been the one to give him his powers, but I didn't give him his guardianhood, that was all my dad. Now most sensible people would think that meant that my dad would lift the house arrest, right? Wrong. My dad just said, and I quote, "This doesn't mean there's anything more special about him from the other guy." Ugh, he gets so annoying sometimes! Also, him being him, I can't get out of this house! Anytime I try by the time I get out, I'm back in another room! It's so infuriating!

* * *

**Thats all I'm giving you now, hope you like it! If not, tell me whats wrong with it so I can fix it. She's just having a one-sided conversation at the begi'nning, you never find out what the other persons saying, although it's pretty obvious if you give it some thought. PLEASE REVIEW! Do tell your honest opinion, you know what they say 'Honesties the best policy'. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Someone likes my writing! Apparently a lot, because they've read more than one of them. Thanks catdoggasaurous, I love getting reviews from people who say they need more now. So I'm not gonna make you wait, here it is. There's no POV in the beginning, it's just told by third person perspective.**

**I no own RotG, wish I did, but I don't.**

* * *

Erin was sitting hanging (upside down) on the railing in the library reading a book. A peaceful silence filled the room, the only sound was the turning of a page or her breathing. She let out a sigh as she read further into the novel. It was a classic Romeo and Juliet, with a modern spin on it. She looked up from her book when she heard a commotion on the other side of the door. She heard someone ask where she was and tell the other person that if she got out her dad was gonna be furious. She let out a snort and flipped off of the railing, landing gracefully on the ground below, when the door opened. Erin looked up to see her father. She smiled at him and waved, "Hi Daddy." Her father smiled back and motioned for her to follow him. He walked out of the library and led her to the Observation deck. She entered behind him and marveled at the view from where she was.

"Erin," Her father started, "I've been giving it some thought and," He paused as she turned to face him, a rather confused look on her face. "And, I decided that it was time I forgive you for going against what I thought and giving Frost the winter powers, because," He sucked in a breath and slowly let it out, "Because I have realized that you did the right thing."

_Erin's POV_

"Because I have realized that you did the right thing, so you are no longer under house arrest." My dad finished.

Processing...

Processing...

Processing...

Processing...

"WHAT!?" I exclaim, "I'm finally allowed to go out of this house?!" I ask excitedly, unconsciously floating a few inches off the ground. My dad nods his head, and "WHOOOOO!" I take off into the sky as fast as I could possibly fly. Before my dad could process what was happening I flew down and tackled him to the ground in a giant hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, than-" I stop when I hear him laughing.

I look at him and he stops his laughing and says something more, I didn't catch that part because I was thinking of what I was gonna do when I got out of this house. "Erin," My father says sternly, pulling out of my thoughts, "There is another a reason I have made this dissision." He stops and stands up, "It seems I have accidentally let it slip that you exist to North, and now he wants to meet you. So you are going to spend time down on earth at the North Pole with the Guardians."

Processing...

Processing...

Processing...

Processing...

"WHAT?!" I exclaim, hurting my dads hearing, because he winced, "You mean I get to hang out with _the _Guardians?" I ask excitedly. My dad nods his head slowly. Once again I shoot up into the air and disappear from view for a little. I calm down and fly back down to my dad, "How am I getting there?" He smiled and held out a snow-globe, I smile and swipe it from his hands. I hold it to my lips and whisper, "North Pole." and then through it. A picture of the large structure form and I step up to it before turning back and tackling my dad again. After I get up, I excitedly jumped into the circular portal.

* * *

**That's all you're getting for now. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was fun to write her freak-outs. Anyway, tell me what you thought and whether or not you like it. Writing soon, on one condition. I have to see at least two more reviews before I will update. That's the deal. Until next time.**

**-Badjuju out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so yay, people like the story! Five reviews and all good! YAY! Thank you to Laura2018 for your review, and the chapters do get longer, I just had to end the chapter and post it where I did, because I kinda finished it at like three in the morning, and I need some sleep. To Rainbowcrystal, I'm glad you like those two things, so do I. And to Bunny, thank you, I'm glad people like my writing. And finally to Jackie Frost, I hope you continue to like this story. Well, that's all for now, so enjoy the new chapter.**

**I don't own RotG, I'm too young to buy it from them**

* * *

_Erin's POV_

After about seven 360 degree spins, and one accidental flip, I land on, snow? "I thought I said the North Pole, why am I in- Hu, oh, I needed to say Santa's Workshop to land inside it. Ah well." Laughing at my stupid mistake, I stand and dust off the snow. I look around at the land in front of me, hoping to find the workshop. Finally I caught a glimpse of it, about two or three miles away. I sigh and mumble to my self, "Just my luck, landing two miles away from where I need to be." Shivering a little I started walking. No I wasn't shivering at the cold, I was shivering at the thought of walking that far. I'm a very lazy person. "I guess I could take the short cut." I say as I disappear into the ground, popping back up at the entrance to the workshop. "So glad I learned how Bunny did that." What can I say, I was stuck in my house for 311 years, I had to find some way to entertain myself. (That apparently was to learn how Bunny did the hole in the ground thing, it took forever to figure out.) "Now how do I get in? Jack's tried before, so I know what not to do," I snap my fingers as an idea pops n my head, "Oh, that could work."

* * *

**Okay, so there's that chapter. Sorry it's short, the next one will be long. It's just me and my friend are figuring out how she gets in and I wanted to keep my promise. I will post soon. That is a guarantee. Other than that, please review. I love them, all of them, and suggestions will be taken into account, and problems will be fixed, sooner or later.**

**-Badjuju out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, sorry this took so long, but my friend was going to tell me and then she forgot. So I did however ask one of my other friends how they would break into Santa's workshop and got a real kick out of their reply. He said he would disguise himself as a cookie. How many of us would do that? (Raises hand) My friend and I went kinda crazy planning out this chapter, but it turned out pretty funny, so enjoy. :P**

**I no own RotG**

* * *

_No one's POV_

Erin walked around the Workshop to the back part near the mountain. "Well, this might be harder than I thought." She mumbled to herself. She shrugged off her little worry and flew up to the roof, landing safely on the slick wood. "Nevermind." She as she walked closer to the center. She knew that North had that hole in the roof for when heer dad needed to talk to them, so that's where she was headed. She saw it about twenty-five feet away when she looked up at the moon, stopping in her tracks. "Wow, he looks fatter from down here." She took another step and...

_Jack's POV_

I was flying through the cool air to North's place. It was pretty surprising to see him light up the auroras, considering we beat Pitch about a year ago. I highly doubt he could rise to power in that short amount of time. Coming near the Workshop, something caught my eye. I know, I know, that didn't go over very well the last time, but hey I'm me. Flying closer it looked like someone trying to break into the Workshop. _An airial attack, why didn't I think of that?_ Well, I wasn't just gonna let someone beat me at breaking and entering, so when they weren't paying attention I froze over a patch of the roof. They stepped on it, but when the fell backwards they...

_In the workshop, no one's POV_

"Look North, 'e was probably just messing with ya, mate."

"No, Manny vouldn't do somezing like zat, Bunny." North countered. When he had found out about Manny's daughter, he called all the other Guardians, so far only Bunny and Sandy had showed up. When they had, North explained it wasn't Pitch, and why he called them there, and Bunny still doesn't believe him. "She iz vreal."

"How do ya know, mate? Have you seen hr?"

"Vell, not yet, but-"

"Not yet?! And you still called me here? Do you know how much work I have to do? I have to plan the hiding places, I need to finish painting, I ha-" Bunny started, but something stopped his argument.

* * *

**And sorry, but now you have to wait to see what happened. Muhahahahahahahahahahahahaha, sorry. But I will update soon, hopefully. SO please do leave a review, they make me post faster. REVIEW! Thank you**

**-Badjuju out**


End file.
